Rainy day
by Fujimoto-chan
Summary: Ran forget to bring her umbrella so Shinichi see her home. But what happens at the Mouri Detectice Agency's stairs? Shinichi will...


Rainy day

And finally I've translated this. Yaay! ^^ And again sorry for my English… I hope that it's enjoyable just a little bit. Review please. ^^ (Or just don't start it if you're afraid of my English knowledge. XD)

*

*

*

The sky was grey and cloudy, and it was raining like it won't stop ever. Shinichi put his indoor shoes to its shelf with an extremely bored face, and then he tried to find his umbrella in the depths of his schoolbag. When he exited he saw a brown haired girl.

- Oh, Ran what are you doing still here? - he wondered

- Shinichi! – she seemed surprised – Well… - she blushed shyly – I forgot my umbrella at home.

- And you'd been able to wait until it stops?

- Sonoko left early, so…

- C'mon, I'll see you home! – smiled Shinichi then put his arm on her shoulder and pulled her under the umbrella then they left

- Thanks! – Ran smiled back

- Don't mention. Occhan would be very angry if you'd been late, because I think this rain won't stop soon.

- Otousan? Oh, I think he already left to play mahjong… In addition he doesn't have much work these days.

- You can see now who has solved all the cases… - grinned Shinichi

- I'm still crossed with you because you kept in secret that you were Conan… - Ran looked at him with gimlet eyes

- But if I'd told you the truth you'd be in a very big trouble…

- I'd stood that much easier than that I went through… You know everything, because you were with me all time…

- I'm so sorry… - Shinichi still couldn't forgive himself what had happened

Start with that day in Tropical Land, when he followed Vodka; … he kept everything in secret from Ran; … he saw her so many times crying because of him and he didn't do anything; … and he still had something he didn't tell her…

- Green! – Ran broke his thoughts

- What?

- The traffic lights are green. – she pointed to it then she grabbed Shinichi's arm and pulled him to the other side of the road

- Gome, gomen; daydream.

- It's not matter. But I hope that you don't do it when you're by yourself in the street. You'll have and accident if you continuing this…

Shinichi grinned.

- But your shoulder's wet. – said Ran when she noticed the blot on his uniform – Why don't you walk fully under the umbrella? – she blushed when pulled Shinichi closer – Baka.

- Ran… - he smiled

- I just don't want you to catch a cold; that's all. By the way, back to the Conan thing…

- Listen, Ran, I…

- Sssh… - she put her finger on his mouth

Shinichi's face got immediately totally red. Well, it's just not ordinary from Ran; his reaction was understandable…

- It doesn't matter anymore. – she continued – The point is that you're here again as Kudou Shinichi.

- You know, I…

- Baka! What happened to you? You're so serious! – she stuck out her tongue at him then she giggled

- You… - he laughed and ruffled her hair

- You're mean.

- Why does it matter in this rain?

- It's matter. – she blushed and tried to make her hair to its original condition

"_You're beautiful in every ways."_ – thought Shinichi

They were walking silently in the rain, listening to the drops were knocking on the umbrella. The streets were almost empty, just few people rushed home on their foots, protected by their umbrella or anything they had found. Everybody went by car or by train or just stayed home. But those two didn't mention to go on foot.

- We arrived. – said Shinichi, when they reached the stairs of the Mouri Detective Agency

- Thanks for seeing me home! – smiled Ran and she started going upstairs

- Ano… Ran… - began Shinichi

She turned back and stopped on a stair.

- What's that? – she asked

Shinichi propped the umbrella against his shoulder to not get wet but be able to look up – because he was still standing at the bottom of the stairs.

- I have to tell you something important. – he blushed then took big air and looked into her eyes – You probably think that I'm crazy and I'm not very sure that you're the same but… - he waited for a moment while he felt to be able to say it – I love you, Ran!

He closed his eyes and sighed. He finally told it to her. Ran couldn't believe to her ears. He walked slowly downstairs in front of him and stopped on the bottom stair.

- Baka… - she whispered – Don't stand in the rain! Come under the roof.

Shinichi was surprised like never before. He finally confessed so he didn't care about standing in the rain or not, he was happy to capable of stand on his foots. But he stood up to the stair and closed his umbrella.

- See, I know that wasn't so romantic… - he blushed – But I'd like you to know.

She embraced him suddenly so he dropped the umbrella and his bag.

- Why do you believe I'm not the same? I told it so many times to Conan… I told you so many times… I love you, Shinichi…

He put his arms on Ran's waist and pulled her much closer. She bent her head back to look into Shinichi's eyes then he broke into a smile. He put Ran's face in his hands and he got closer to her until his soft lips reached hers and kissed her gently. Ran closed her eyes and shyly kissed back. Slowly they felt like everything is disappearing around them, and the rain's sound became lower and lower like a far, unknown melody. They spent much time like this while they parted their lips again.

- I can't believe that… - smiled Shinichi – You really love me.

Ran smiled back.

- I also hardly believe the past – she blushed – so many minutes.

- If you want more proofs, I give you some gladly… - he grinned, then he bent down, brushed away her hair and started kissing her neck

- Shinichi!... – she blushed more – We're in the street…

- It's raining. Nobody cares about us.

Feeling his hot breath on her neck made Ran shiver. Then his lips again… Shinichi bent back after a while.

- Do you have enough proof? – he grinned wider then before

- Hm… Not yet. – Ran stood on her tiptoes to reach him

- Oh, so not yet… - when she saw his trademark and also irresistible smile, she couldn't wait anymore

They started kissing again. For a long time, lovingly, still embracing each other. Shinichi parted slowly caressing Ran's back.

- I guess _now_ I have enough proof. – she smiled

- I have to go home. – he said then he picked up his bag and umbrella

- Okay.

- I'll come to pick you up before school tomorrow.

- I'll be waiting.

- See you! – Shinichi gave her a short goodbye-kiss on her lips and went home

Next morning Shinichi was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

- I'm off! – said Ran to Kogorou in his office then she ran downstairs – Ohayou! – said she happily to him waiting for her

- Ohayou! – he smiled back and caught her at her waist and kissed her shortly to welcome

Ran blushed, she needed time to used to this, but she liked it.

- Ano… Shinichi…

- What's that?

- Your proof from yesterday… Ano… How should I say it…? – she brushed back her hair from her neck

- Oops… - Shinichi's face became totally red when he saw the pale purple-blue-green blot – I didn't want to do it this much…

- It doesn't matter. – Ran blushed – But I wonder what will Sonoko say when she notices it…

- She's the least matter, but our classmates or anybody from the school… Geez, I wanted to do it so softly and gently… _"And it wasn't my goal to make it…"_ – he added

- It's okay. – smiled Ran

- But say if your father hasn't noticed it yet! He would kill me for sure!

- Don't worry he doesn't know anything. – she giggled

- But if we won't hurry, we'll be late from school! – Shinichi looked to his watch worried

- We aren't late yet, are we?

- No, not yet. – he held her hand and they set off

- Is it okay? – she looked down to their hands

- You're my girlfriend after all. – he smiled

- It's true. – she smiled back

- Did you bring your umbrella? I forgot mine home.

- Then I guess we'll get soaking wet. But if we end up like yesterday, I don't mind.

- I'm the same.

Both laughed. The sky got cloudy again that afternoon…


End file.
